Alone Time
by ladylove1335
Summary: Boring. Just the way Craig liked it. Tweek wasn't boring. With Tweek, there was always something to do. But Craig wouldn't have it any other way.


A/N: Hi, guys! Remember me? Probably not, the last time I was here, I was about 15 years old. Yes. It's true. I have returned after four years with a Creek story. After watching the latest season, I have been in such a Creek mood, and a writing mood in general. I'll probably get back into the writing swing of things and pick up a lot where I left off. In that time, I have advanced a lot of my writing by writing for other fandoms. Going back and reading a lot of my older fics made me realize that I used to be very bad, at a lot of things. But now I have more experience, and hopefully can produce much more complex and intircate stories. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Craig was sitting down at his desk, balancing a pencil between his upper lip and his nose. There wasn't anything he enjoyed more than spending a Saturday afternoon in his room, finding ways to entertain himself. He had turned down an invitation to hang out with Clyde and Token at the mall, just because he didn't feel like putting on any more clothing. Stan had invited him to a party at his house, and he even declined that invitation. He just loved spending time by himself. He had woken up at 12:30 and just stayed in his boxer shorts and a loose fitting dark blue tank top. He had no intentions of leaving his room at all the entirely of the weekend.

He was forever haunted by the events that ensued several years earlier. Craig found that when he got involved in things, it often takes on a mind of its own. He refers, of course, to his time spent in Peru in the fourth grade. He enjoyed fun once; but after that experience, he much rather preferred his alone time. He was no house hermit, he still went to school. And sometimes he did things with his friends. But he never passed up on valuable Craig time.

One aspect of Craig's life, however, did not seem to fit with his relaxing life style. His romantic life. Craig had been seeing Tweek Tweak since their first year of high school. They were juniors now. Their relationship had its ups and downs. But in the end, their fondness for each other prevailed. Sure, Craig wasn't a big fan of the Tweek's coffee addiction. And Tweek could hardly stand it when Craig was in one of his famous "I'm not telling you if I'm mad at you or not" moods. But they were willing to look past those imperfections for the sake of their relationship.

There was one thing, however, that shook Tweek at his core. Nothing irked the twitchy blonde more than when Craig would dismiss him for some alone time. Tweek found that it would happen all too often nowadays, where Craig would just ignore all of Tweek's calls and texts. When they would see each other after, Craig would just say he wanted to be alone. There was no reasonable explanation for why he never got a text back. No purpose for Craig never returning a call. No legitimate excuse. Tweek would be able to understand somewhat if Craig would say he was doing homework, or if he was sleeping, or if his phone was dead all day. But no. Craig fully acknowledged that he received all of the texts, he listened to all of the voicemails; and yet he just ignored them all. It boiled Tweek's blood.

Tweek was often paranoid about everything, which is why he worried so much when Craig wouldn't communicate with him. Usually he would just sit at his house wondering what he could have done to make Craig hate him. Or sometimes he wondered if perhaps something bad was happening to Craig. And no matter how many times Craig told him that he just likes to be alone sometimes, Tweek's mind always assumed the worst. That's why the blonde was going to try a new way to contact his boyfriend.

Tweek walked up to the Tucker's doorstep. He stood there nervously for a few minutes before he finally tapped his knuckles on the door. Tweek's light and quick knock was very well known around the Tucker household. Craig's mom and little sister, Ruby, were sitting on the couch in the living room when they heard the knock. "Tweek's here." Ruby moaned a bit.

"Go answer it, sweetie. And try to be nice to him this time." Mrs. Tucker said, pushing against Ruby's shoulder to get her off the couch. It wasn't that the Tucker's didn't like Tweek. They loved him like he was their own son. It's just that he could sometimes be so needy. Usually, Craig would tell his family if Tweek was coming over. So if Tweek showed up unannounced, it usually meant he was having yet another meltdown and needed Craig to calm him down. Ruby was often annoyed by Tweek's manic behavior. When Tweek was in one of his moods, there wasn't a spot in the house where she couldn't hear him shrieking about something stupid.

"Fine," Ruby got up from the couch, "But I'm going to Sophia's house until he's gone." She grabbed her jacket before opening the door. She had made a habit of walking out when Tweek walked in unannounced. She opened the door with her jacket on just one arm. "Hi, Tweek." She waved. Before Tweek could even say anything to her, she was out the door and already off the porch. "Bye Tweek." She waved goodbye without giving him a second glance.

Tweek shook his head a bit, thrown off guard by Ruby's quick exit. He regained his composure and stepped inside the house. He saw the stairs up to Craig's room, but his attention was drawn away by the sound of Mrs. Tucker's voice. "Good afternoon, Tweek." She smiled to him.

"O-oh, hi, Mrs. Tucker." Tweek diverted over to her on the couch, giving her a small twitch in reply.

"Is everything okay, sweetie." She asked. She noticed that Tweek wasn't in a state of panic or mania. He seemed rather level-headed, for Tweek anyway.

"Yeah. I just...I needed to see Craig." He shrieked. "Please."

Mrs. Tucker smiled. "Alright, he's up in his room. He's still asleep I think. I haven't seen him all day." She motioned to the stairs and chuckled a bit.

"Thanks, Mrs. Tucker." Tweek half-smiled as he made his way over to the stairs. He looked to the top of the stairs before taking the first step. He took a deep breath, like Craig had told him to do when he felt nervous, and started up the stairs. He had the layout of Craig's house like the back of his hand. When he got to the top of the stairs, he hooked a right and went to the second door on the left. That was Craig's room. Next to it was Ruby's room, and across the hall was the bathroom.

He took another deep breath before he raised his fist to knock on the door. When his hand collided with the door, he heard a thud from the other side. "Tweek?" Craig's nasally voice uttered in a confused manner when he heard the familiar knock. "Come in." Tweek opened the door and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. Tweek saw Craig on the floor of his bedroom. He figured the thud was the sound of Craig falling off his desk chair after hearing the knock.

"Did I startle you? Oh, man, I'm really sorry, Craig. I didn't mean to." Tweek started into one of his paranoid fits.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Craig spoke, hopping off the floor and wrapping his arms around Tweek to calm him down. He rubbed Tweeks back and ran his fingers through the blondes hair. Once the blondes breathing was back down to a normal level, Craig spoke up again. "Is everything okay, Tweek. What are you doing here."

"Everything is fine, Craig. I just wanted to see you." Tweek spoke up.

"Why?" Craig cocked his head at Tweek.

"Because I hate it when you get like this." Tweek admitted. He blushed and stepped out of Craig's arms. He couldn't look Craig in the eye, he was too nervous. What if Craig hated him now. What if Craig didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Get like what?" Craig asked, confused as to what he had done to hurt Tweek. He hated to see Tweek like this, and he wanted to correct his behavior to make Tweek feel better.

"Like this, when you just ignore me and lock yourself in your room. You do it all the time." Tweek complained. He took a seat down on Craig's bed and set his head in his hands. He waited for Craig to flip out on him. But the shouting never came. Instead there was a dip in the mattress right next to him, followed by an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

Craig checked his phone. He didn't have any new text messages, no missed calls, no voicemails. No Facebook messages. No Twitter mentions. No Instagram tags. No Skype messages. Tweek hadn't tried to contact him at all. "Tweek, How can I be ignoring you. You haven't sent me anything." He said softly into Tweek's ear.

"Because I figured you weren't going to respond to me. Like all the other times I have tried to get in touch with you and you would just blow me off." Tweek shed a tear, but quickly wiped it away. "That's why I came here, Craig. So you couldn't just ignore me."

Craig frowned as he recalled all the times he would deliberately reject Tweek's calls or delete his texts to make it seem like he never got them. He heard Tweek sniffling between his hands. He wrapped himself harder around Tweek. He had no idea that it bothered Tweek so much that he spent some time alone. "Tweek," He nuzzled his face into Tweek's neck and planted a few small kisses on his soft skin. "If I had known it bothered you this much -" Craig was interrupted by a loud sob escaping Tweek's throat.

"But you did know, Craig. I've told you hundreds of times. I've told you that it worries me when you don't respond to me. And you know how I can be. You know how paranoid I can be. When you don't answer me, I think that you don't like me anymore. Or that you're in trouble. So many things pop into my head, and it's hard for me to push them away. Craig, you know that about me." Tweek was weeping at this point. There was no trying to stop it. Tears flowed freely from Tweek's eyes as he spoke. His words were often interrupted by a sob or he would choke on his own inhalation.

Craig got off the bed and squatted down right in front of Tweek. He intertwined his fingers with Tweek's and pulled them away from his face. He looked right into Tweek's tear filled eyes and noticed the streaks of tears flowing from the inner corners of his eyes, onto the bridge of his nose, and along until they reached the tip of his nose. From there, the tears were forced down by gravity into a small puddle on Craig's floor. Craig cupped his hands around Tweek's face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that fell from his eyes. He pressed his lips to Tweek's forehead and kept them there for several seconds. When he pulled his lips away, he opened them to speak, "Tweek. I know how you get. And it hurts me to know that I have hurt you. I'm sorry I've made you feel this way. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked, brushing blonde bangs out of his boyfriend's eyes.

Tweek looked into Craig's eyes, "I just… I want… Please… Let me stay here with you." He dropped his head again. He always expected Craig to be furious at him. Even though Craig is telling him how sorry he is, Tweek will always feel that he is not good enough for him. Tweek felt that Craig deserved someone who was more lenient towards Craig's schedule, or lack to their of. Craig deserved someone who didn't come over all the time to complain about the gnomes that steal his underpants at night. Craig deserved someone who knew how to properly button a button-down shirt. Craig deserved someone who didn't twitch or shriek in the middle a normal conversation. Craig deserved someone that was everything Tweek was not. But Tweek just couldn't quit the boy.

Craig didn't see it that way though. Craig loved Tweek, and every little quirk that came with him. Craig loved when Tweek would talk about the underpants gnomes. Craig loved that Tweek's shirt was always buttoned the wrong way. Craig loved all of Tweek's twitches and shrieks. And most of all, Craig loved that Tweek cared enough about him to want to be with him all the time. Craig wouldn't have Tweek any other way. He picked up Tweek's chin and pressed his lips to the jittery blonde. Craig's heart melted when their lips met, and Tweek was still for a brief period of time. When he pulled away, Craig's dark blue eyes met with Tweek's bright green eyes. "Of course you can stay here with me."

Tweek's lips curved up into a small yet satisfying smile. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck and dug his head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Craig." He nuzzled himself in deeper, "I love you."

Craig ran his fingers through the Tweek's mess of blonde hair. "I love you more."

"I love you most." Tweek replied, releasing his grip on the his boyfriend's neck. He sat back up on the bed. "So what do you even do while you're up here all day?" He asked.

"I'll show you," Craig walked over to his desk and grabbed two pencils. He handed one to Tweek and kept one for himself. He put the pencil underneath his nose and curved his upper lip to get it to stay. Tweek, in turn, did the same. The balancing act quickly turned into a competition of who could make the silliest face. Then who could make the oddest noise. Craig never realized how much fun Craig time could be with Tweek.

Craig Tucker loved his alone time. But he loved Tweek Tweak even more.


End file.
